


Redemption

by WasserMama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasserMama/pseuds/WasserMama
Summary: Draco has struggled since the war. He doesn’t know who he really is or where he stands but suddenly someone believes in him. A whole new world is opening to him and to his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and locations from the Wizarding world are property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from any of her work.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Draco sat staring out his bedroom window. His mother had come up twice to tell him to change and shower but he hadn't found the energy to move yet. So many people had died today. He had almost died today and the only reason he hadn’t was because of bloody Harry Potter. Everything his father had stood for was ashes and rubble. Not that he was thrilled about his father’s psychopathic following of the man who was obviously just as deranged and power hungry. The image of the rows of dead classmates and children filled his eyesight yet again. How could he ever forgive himself for letting his family pull him so far in? No one would believe he had swam in doubt about the path he was raised to follow, well except Dumbledore, who had obviously known all along. No one would ever let him live it down.

 

Narcissa Malfoy came back into the room again. Her weary eyes and hunched body told Draco how tired she was, yet when she saw him still crumpled in the window seat she straightened and came to his side arms wide open. Draco fell into her embrace. They stood there for a long time, silent and exhausted, and drawing strength from each other. Despite all that she had gone through with his father and the Death Eaters she was always his comfort and she was always strong. Draco finally kissed her cheek and went to shower. If his mother could stand tall and still be there for him, then he would do the same, becoming a son and man worthy of his mother’s unconditional love.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Narcissa sat at the dinner table eating supper silently. This had been his mother's one requirement when Draco had moved out of the manor with her. She wanted him home every night for dinner so she didn't have to worry about him. It had been three years since then and he knew she didn't worry the same way anymore, but she did seem to enjoy it still. However, tonight, the silence stretched between them. 

 

"Draco?"

 

"No Mum, I said no." She raised an eyebrow, staring him down. He didn't look at her eyes knowing he'd lose the battle that way. He picked at his salad some more, hoping that she would drop it. His mother however was not the type to do so, she cleared her throat again, causing him to cover his face and groan. 

 

"Draco, this is a good opportunity for you! You've always wanted to do more, and even though you deny it, I know it upsets you when you don't get to move forward because of your past. This job opportunity will get you a way into the Ministry. You will not turn it down over pride! Maybe this will even get you out on your own."

 

His hands flew from his face and he opened his mouth in protest.

 

"Nope! You're not blaming this one on me. I needed and appreciated the support when we first went out without your father. Now you need to find yourself again. I insist you take this position and get your own place."

 

"Yes Mother." Draco knew that tone and knew he wouldn't win. He could always quit if he hated it. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have his own place. He Accio’d the Daily Prophet to him and opened to the real estate section.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Since money was no object for Draco, his mother being even more wealthy than his father, picking out his apartment the next day was easy. This left the weekend free to move all of his belongings into the new place. He had to admit it felt nice to have his own space that he could call his own, and he was glad he got it done before his dreaded new job. His mother was tickled pink at his place and that he was doing as she wanted, per usual. 

 

She had finally left, confident that he wasn't going to starve over the next few days, and he collapsed onto his bed, wishing that he had some way to talk his mum out of tomorrow. He hadn't been able to get a job in any kind of line of work that had to do with the ministry, or anything else that he would like to do because of his past and he was sick of doing things that he hated. 

 

Tomorrow he would become the temporary assistant of the new Deputy Mistress of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement: Hermione Granger. According to his mom, she was willing to take him on until she could find a permanent assistant. Her position had just become final and she hadn't had time to look for one. She was willing to give him a chance and give him the in into the ministry to do actual work to better his community, because she had always known he wasn't capable of being a true Death Eater. Not that Draco believed his mother when she said these things but she had pestered him endlessly until he’d caved. He was ashamed to remember just how terrible he had been to Hermione during his school days, constantly trying to become this person his father wanted for him. Trying to fit into the social norms that were expected of him and be accepted in the circle he was required to live in. He had pushed out any doubt that he had ever heard from himself, in efforts to stay in line with what his father expected him to become. Over the last three years, he had let go of a lot of that stuff with help from a few good buddies and a short stint in counseling. He hoped that Hermione would forgive him and give him a real chance to prove that purebloods didn't have to be cruel or evil, that purebloods could learn to be accepting of Muggles. He knew that there are plenty of other purebloods who had fallen away from the pack so to speak during Voldemort’s reign and had been completely disowned because of it. 

 

He hadn’t defended them then and so now he must make amends. Draco picked out his outfit for the next day and read a book until he dozed off. He tossed and turned and then he dreamed his age old nightmare of the bodies lined up in a row of his fellow classmates and children all because Voldemort had deemed them unworthy and wanted to control all magic and all people. He woke up to his alarm with the hot sweat on his bare chest and tears on his cheeks. He looked at the clock, took a deep breath, and headed to face this day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco re-straightened an item on his desk that didn’t need to be straightened. He arrived at the office early and moved in his plants, a few pictures, and all of his supplies. He was dressed impeccably with an expression of indifference fixed firmly on his face. He was not going to let anyone belittle him or make him feel like he couldn’t make his life better here. He paced back-and-forth a few times in the office waiting for Hermione to get in. The nerves starting to get to him, not that anybody who look to him would ever be able to tell. He turned to look at his desk one last time and noticed a speck of dirt on the table. He walked over to brush it away when Hermione said “Good morning, Malfoy.”

 

He jumped, knocking over several picture frames and a plant, shattering the glass. His face tinged pink just a little bit and he pulled out his wand.

 

“Reparo” he said but in his nerves he stumbled a little on the pronunciation. Glass flew everywhere. Draco and Hermione ducked. Frick Draco growled in his head. How could he screwed up such a simple spell! ESPECIALLY in front of the brightest Witch of the Age. He took a deep breath and repeated the spell. The picture frames and pot flew back together and sat on his desk. Draco turned to face Hermione. He expected to see her looking irritated, disgusted, or, annoyed but instead she was stifling a giggle. 

 

“Draco, you don’t have to be so nervous! This is just a temporary position under me and hopefully it will help people see that you want to do good in our community. At least that’s what your mother said and I believe her. My usual assistant chose to stay in my previous office and I appreciate having someone to come in on such short notice to help me out. Usually I start my day out with some coffee, And once I figure out what my days will entail I will give you more work to do.” She smiled a small, sweet, compassionate smile.

 

“Can I do anything for you?” Draco blinked rapidly a few times. “What kind of coffee can I get you?” 

 

“A Mocha is fine, thank you.” Hermione walked into the office beside Draco’s desk and Draco could not help noticing her cute butt in the fantastic skirt she was wearing. 

 

He left the office in search of the requested beverage, his mind galloping ahead of him. He had never thought in a million years that this position would end up being pleasant. Could Hermione really be able to look past his upbringing and stupid adolescent behaviors and actually get along with him? Not that he expected more than that. Friendship would most likely be out of the question but a good job, helping do good under a boss who didn’t despise him? Draco smiled just the hint of a smile as he paid for the coffee. He could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

The last month had flown by as Hermione had gotten the feel for her new position, Draco was handed quite a workload in the process. Surprisingly, he was enjoying himself immensely. He had even mostly stopped having nightmares.

 

The work within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was hard and busy, and Hermione was making huge strides to undo years of unfair and unjust laws, rules, and procedures. He knew before that she was a force to be reckoned with. She had slapped him after all. Seeing her at work here, where her passion and fire was powerful and unstoppable, it was awe inspiring.

 

He looked across the conference room at her, with her hair frizzy and brown eyes gleaming. The law she was working on was very dear to her and she had been championing it since day one in office. The Daily Prophet was saying it was taking too hard a stand, particularly when her term was in its infancy but she hadn't cared. Now, the law protecting muggle borns from being treated as dirt but also protecting magical folk from muggles was almost at fruition. Despite what the Daily Prophet had said she had flocks of people supporting her, people were either married, or had cousins, friends, nieces, nephews or even just neighbors who are muggle or half muggle. The section working with the muggle government to add more punishment for crime committed against the vulnerable populations of witches and wizards was a never before seen act as well. Hermione had met with the Prime Minister and explained how this protected Muggles from outburst from young witches and wizards that could kill them while giving them a another tool to weed out crimes of cruelty that were not allowed in their own laws already. 

 

As she bit the quill in concentration, Draco again for the hundredth time, thought how lucky he was his mother had insisted that he take this position. He had learned so much working at the Ministry of Magic and he was no longer this strange presence in the building anymore. Sure plenty of people wanted to assume he was just like his dad and would be back to a dark lifestyle the moment he was allowed again, but plenty of others didn't seem to care as long as he did a good job. No one flinched when he walked through a room anymore, and Hermione had started to look for a permanent assistant so Draco had started looking to see what other position he may be able to get. There had been bumps. A couple people had yelled at him and cursed his name. One lady had punched him so hard he had almost blacked out. Today though he walked through the building running errands for Hermione and it was calm and almost like he could belong. 

He had just finished his stack of work and he looked over at Hermione while piling it all up. 

"Anything else I can do today?" he inquired. 

"Umm, no I don't think so, I just have to finish polishing this to be read by the Wizengamot tomorrow." She was very distracted, digging for a book to reference. 

Draco smiled at her and she looked up.

"What, Malfoy?" His smile broadened because she only used his surname when she was on edge. 

"Oh nothing just impressed by the view."

She snorted. "Sure you are, all the ink, papers, and shedding hair." 

Draco chuckled and said,"Well I mainly meant the intensity of which you are changing our world but take it how you want to." She glanced up at him, mouth slightly agape. 

"Oh, thank you," she was obviously thrown off guard. 

"Well I mean it, you are a force unable to be withstood." She stood up smiling again. 

"There that's done and we are set for tomorrow. I really appreciate how hard you've work to help me launch this off the ground on top of all the other things I had to accomplish in this first month. You've been stellar, steadfast, a rock." She walked around the table with a pile of paperwork. 

"I'll take that" said Draco, grabbing it from her and opening the door. "I appreciate the opportunity to prove myself more than you could ever know Hermione. Besides that I like helping make changes that fix some of the flaws that ruled how I was raised." They had in the meantime, dropped the papers at her office desk, locked the door and walked towards the exit so they could apparate. Draco looked slightly down at Hermione, a strange feeling taking over him. He took her hand. She stopped dead, looking inquisitively at his face with a slightly confused smile. 

"I really, really appreciate it more than you could ever know. You have given me hope of redemption and a job with purpose. It’s a chance to lessen the stain the name Malfoy has left on the Wizarding community. I can never thank you enough for believing in me." Hermione's gaze softened.

"I try to believe in everyone if I am at all capable of doing so. I know though, that you had more need of the chance than most. I also knew you could be doggedly persistent if you had it in you mind to accomplish something and who was I to stand in your way when you are trying so hard to make amends. I was glad to give you a chance." 

Draco looked into the face of this marvelously caring woman and felt a shift, a feeling he never thought he'd feel again. He felt the strength leaving him while all the while another feeling was bubbling up like a spring of fresh mountain water. Hermione gave him a funny look just as Draco leaned over and gave her a soft, determined, kiss on her wonderful and lovely mouth. 

The kiss must have lasted just a moment but for both of them it was an age when Draco pulled back, amazed at his own audacity, overwhelmed by emotions. He looking into her eyes and saw confusion, surprise, and then there in the corner like a long forgotten treasure, a sense of joy and pleasure at the kiss. He panicked suddenly, stumbled backward, letting go of her hand. Her expression changed to confusion and then a little bit of irritation as he kept walking backwards, stammering. Then completely engulfed by panic he apparated away, leaving Hermione thunderstruck.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco apparated into his bachelor pad. He had almost panicked and went to his mum’s place which would have been terribly embarrassing. Why did he run away? What an idiot, he probably appeared absolutely crazy to her. What had possessed him to kiss her? He was shaking a bit, and panting just a little from the intensity of the situation. He needed a plan, some excuse for her. At least he had the weekend to figure out what the heck he was going to do about his stupidity. He could get fired, he could get charged with assaulting her, she could pull off any number of mean hexes, and he probably wouldn't even know the counter curse. 

He poured himself a shot of whiskey, downed it, then poured another. He meandered into his bedroom. Still a strange place to him compared to his room at his mother’s place, but he found some actual comfort in the fact he was on his own. He hadn't ever been on his own before. He had learned some things about himself, trivial in the scheme of things but nonetheless he wouldn't have figured it out if he had continued to live with his mother. Yet, when he kissed Hermione he felt something in himself he thought was dead. Hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was still rooted to the spot. She wasn't sure if it had been five minutes or an hour. She was in shock, yet she felt elated. She couldn't have been more surprised if a fire crab had suddenly appeared in front of her tap dancing. When she finally was able to convince her legs to walk forward, she twisted on the spot and apparated into her apartment. Her thoughts a blur, she started to make dinner. She hadn't been kissed in one year and 138 days. The day she and Ron had ended their engagement.

Ron sat at their dining room table, drinking a glass of some alcoholic beverage or another and reading the latest stats for Quidditch. Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the room. He glanced up, grunted, and looked away again. She sat down across from him, and cleared her throat. Ron looked up again.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, Ron..." she stumbled a bit and cleared her throat again, "I think we should separate."

"What?" asked Ron, his face confused.

"I think that we aren't right for each other, we come through so much together and we should be close and we are not. I don't know if I know a single other couple more out of alignment with each other than us." she said in a little rush.

"How is that possible?" He asked, "I know all about you." He looked a little peeved now.

"Really? Tell me ,what's my job?"

"Something with the Ministry. Magical creatures I think?" His brow was furrowed slightly, like he was a little curious why he couldn't remember the name. "Oh wait I know! Capturing of Magical Creatures right?"

"Ron,” she sighed, “I am the head of the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. I have spoken at 3 dinners recently and changed five laws. I told you all about them, could you tell me what one of them was about." Hermione's eyes were filling with tears.

"Umm...no I guess I can’t, but what does that have to do with us anyway, that's work not our relationship."

"Ron I know that you have had 325 saves over the length of your career, you have been hit by 72 bludgers, and you've been in 6 fist fights. You have been in St. Mungo's 51 times. Your mom has asked us to dinner 31 times that we had declined because you didn't feel up too going. Also, 29 girls have been photographed kissing you after or before games."

"Hey, I told you they kissed me and I didn't reciprocate." Hermione interrupted his excuse.

"What was the hair color of the last girl?" She asked, and his immediate answer was, 

"Black."

The conversation had gone downhill from there but Hermione had know that he wouldn't fight for long. She had been right, approximately one week after, he stopped calling or trying to come by. Three weeks after that he had been on 5 reported dates. She hadn't dated anyone since, been kissed since, and she hadn't really been looking. She had concentrated everything she had to helping Kingsley and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with their cases. This is how she had been promoted.

Draco's kiss had completely surprised he,r but what surprised her more was how much she had enjoyed it. She had watched him in the last month,and knew his haughty indifference a mask to protect him, but when they got caught up in a case and were making a change it slipped away and his face alit with passion and kindness. She was sure other people had seen it because she had stopped hearing people whisper after he walked by, they let him eat lunch with them, even if they never talked to each other yet. But it was those late nights just him and her racing against the clock to finish a document or proposal when he kept her cracking up and his walls came completely down, she saw the real him.

She caught glimpses of pain and the hint of internal struggle. Once in a while he'd say something rude or even cruel. He would back track and apologize and explain where he first heard the ideas that had originally colored his view of life so dark. His father was most of that, his mother some, and his Aunt Bellatrix was a huge contributor.One conversation landed on the Battle at Hogwarts and they both ended up in tears. She didn't know why he shared these glimpses into his life, she assumed he wanted to show he was changing. As Hermione pondered this for a while, a small soft smile appeared. Or maybe he shared with her because he cared what she thought, and she found that made her happy, giggly even. The smile grew and now she really looked forward to seeing him on Monday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had arrived at work Monday already nervous and his nerves increased when he saw the note on his desk from Hermione stating that she would like to see him at 9 am sharp. Draco couldn't sit still, so he made her coffee and went over the days schedule. It was a big day for them with the law being presented to the Wizengamot. He was almost as nervous about that as he was his meeting with Hermione. When he turned around lost in his own thoughts, she was standing there looking at him. He started to speak, but before he could say anything she smiled, grabbed her coffee and headed to her office.

Draco's heart skidded to a stop then restarted with a bang, making him dizzy and light headed. He sat down for a moment. The world came to a stop as he realized, he loved Hermione Granger. He was thunderstruck that now, after all weekend of freaking out and thinking about how he could apologize and hoping he wouldn't be getting fired and keep some dignity. Now none of that mattered. Now, he was nervous about the meeting in a whole new way.

Nine o'clock finally rolled around. Draco entered Hermione’s office with a coffee in hand. He knew Mondays called for extra caffeine. He set it down and sat on the edge of the chair, clasping his hands together to stifle any sign of nerves. Hermione was writing something down and Draco waited patiently, as this was usual for her to finish a thought before acknowledging him. 

Hermione smiled and looked up. 

“Hey Draco, thank you for coming. I wanted to go over the meeting so we will be really prepared for the schedule we will be on.” she was still smiling, which made Draco’s chest feel tight and achy. He hoped it meant good things but he still needed to apologize for kissing her without permission. 

“Hermione, I just want to apologize for putting you in that position the other night. I was out of line to come onto you when we have no relationship and I don’t want it to affect our work environment or for you to be mad at me.” Hermione’s smile faded a bit and Draco’s heart dropped. Damn it, maybe he shouldn't have brought it up at all! Then she smiled again and said

“No worries, let’s just get this bill passed today!” and with that work went on leaving Draco a little disconcerted. He knew how much work, time, and effort had gone into this bill and he wanted Hermione to succeed, so he shook it off and pressed forward. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had done it! Draco was thrilled! Hermione had used logic and cool facts until the men and women on the Wizengamot had no choice but to pass her law or be made out to be muggle hating hypocrites. He was sitting at home after the day’s success with a celebratory drink. He had apologized to Hermione and their relationship didn't seem to have deteriorated. He had been absolutely mesmerized by Hermione and her fiery passion that had struck down all who opposed her. She was a magnificent, intelligent, kind, and compassionate person and she would let no one stand in her way when she was on a mission to right injustice. She had even named him on the bill so everyone who every read it or about it would know that he, the terrible awful mudblood hating Malfoy, had come around enough to help write a bill protecting Muggles. That had been a surprise and it still made him want to tear up just a little.

He knew she was almost done with her interviews for a permanent assistant and there is no way the ministry could completely ignore him now. He would move on to a job worth having and then he would spend all his time trying to prove himself worthy of this woman he had learned to love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was ecstatic, the Wizengamot had passed her bill! It had been the hardest political battle she had ever fought but she had won! Draco and herself had left the courtroom and practically sprinted to their office. She had jumped up and down like a child and given him a huge hug. But then her joy had faded a little bit. They stopped hugging and she gave them both the day off to celebrate. 

Herself, Harry, Ginny, and all the Weasleys but Ron had gone out to dinner and celebrated the win that would change the way Muggles and their lives were seen in the Wizarding community. Ginny had brought her a drink, hugged her and also congratulated her on adding Draco’s name to the bill. It surprised her a little bit, she had always planned to do that because he had helped so much. But Ginny had reminded her how this gave him a leg to stand on when he was trying to reinvent himself. Hermione knew this of course but she hadn't thought about it in a while. He had already erased so much of their past interactions with the good of the present she sometimes forgot he was fighting his past still. 

Latey when she thought of Draco Malfoy she thought about how excited she was that he had kissed her and how devastated she was when he had apologized for doing so. She didn't think it was because she was muggleborn, anymore than it was because she was his boss. She hadn’t held Ron down with her brains, and kindness and trying to be a perfect housewife why would someone powerful, regal, and handsome as Draco Malfoy be interested in a girl like her. She slumped in her chair at home and allowed herself 10 minutes of self pity. She knew she was being silly but she hadn’t quite kicked the self doubt Ron’s indifference had caused her. Finally, she hit the showers and bed so she could be ready to take on tomorrow and the day full of starting to implement her new bill, interviewing a couple more assistants, and Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was swamped. Because of the Wizengamot’s decision to pass her bill she had been flooded with owl’s approving the bill as well as a fair few telling her she had sold out the wizarding people to the Muggles. As if! She rolled her eyes as another howler exploded in the bin. She really was going to need help handling the implementation of this bill. A brilliant thought formed in her mind. She smiled and dug into her work, plans filling her mind with a marvelous future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco looked at Hermione, jaw almost touching his chest. Then he shut it and composed himself. He couldn't believe what Hermione just said to him. 

“Draco, are you still with me?” She asked after he didn't respond for a few minutes. He squared his shoulders and put his best mask on and said, 

“I would be honored to head the Department for Muggle and Wizarding Cooperation.” Despite his mask or maybe because of it, Hermione seemed to know what is going through his head. 

“I know its a lot of responsibility to take on all of a sudden, but you know the intricate workings of the bill and the plans surrounding it, plus I need someone I can trust running things when I have other responsibilities. Also, because you worked on the bill, only the most harsh critics can say I was giving into you or anything else. It's a natural progression for someone who spent so much time and energy to be allowed to see it through. You are going to be great in this position, Draco. And no one will be able to judge you and your past after its been seen through. I even have hired an assistant already for me, gotten you an office, and left the top ten applicants I think you will like from my assistant search on your new desk.” Draco looked awestruck again and was impressed that he had been surprised twice in such a short time. 

“You always surprise me, Hermione.” He said in a tone that wasn't quite work appropriate. She looked at him appraisingly with a hint of a blush rising to her cheeks. Then a shadow crossed her face and she seemed to wilt in front of him until she squared her shoulders and smiled again. 

“There is a banquet and fundraiser for the start of this project in one month and you and I will host and attend together and then you will be on your own, with your own career.” She smiled again. “I am so excited to start this off with you by my side, I mean helping me, I mean as..., I’m sorry. I am so thankful for all your help on this.” 

And with that the rest of the month flew by with meetings and planning and a stress level Draco had never felt before. He had tried to get Hermione alone on numerous occasions to ask her to dinner, but she seemed to be avoiding him. Yet he caught her looking at him and he knew she felt it too. Why was she avoiding him though? He had hired an assistant based on her recommendation and talked constantly about the plans for the banquet, the food, the guests, the speeches, yet she avoided anything personal. Except one comment regarding the guests.

“Okay we have everyone on the list I think.” said Hermione handing Draco the list to look over once more. He glanced at it and noticed that Ron Weasley had a plus one. This was different since he had looked at the list yesterday. He could tell by the look on Hermione’s face she had just seen it too. She looked almost in pain but was valiantly trying to hide it. 

“I’m sorry Hermione,” he said as he set it down. He wished they hadn’t had to invite the idiot of the Golden Trio. “You deserve better.” This seemed to break a dam. She began to cry and as she left the room he thought he heard something like “Who would want me?” 

He thought maybe he knew why she was avoiding him and he also knew that she couldn't avoid him at the banquet tomorrow night. He would get his chance to at least try or he would never stop trying till she heard him out.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco bounced nervously on the balls of his feet. He had insisted on picking Hermione up for the banquet, as they were hosting together and had to be in early anyway. His tuxedo was of the finest quality and it fit perfectly. He felt the most self confident he had in years and it all had to do with the faith that woman in there had in him. He wanted tonight to be a night of victory for her. She deserved it. He continued pacing, hopefully she would be ready soon because his nerves were fried already. 

The door to her building opened and Draco stilled. The flowing green fabric wrapped around her supple form. Her hair was a cascade of ringlets that framed her glowing face. 

“You look amazing, Hermione...” Draco breathed and she blushed. He offered his arm to her and she accepted. As he lead her to the limousine he said “You are going to be the most beautiful woman at this banquet. Everyone will be jealous of how wonderful you look, and how magnificent you are bringing this bill to the table and executing it with such determination.” Hermione beamed and climbed into the limousine, she smiled up at him in a way that made Draco's heart flutter. He knew that she was the only one who ever looked at him and believe in him in that way, and he was going to do whatever it took to make her feel the same way. 

The drive in was spent going over final details and planning how they would tackle all the guests. They arrived and Hermione immediately stepped into her role with power as she directed final decorations and food orders. She was a force to be reckoned with and Draco could do little but follow orders and surprisingly it didn't bother him. In no time at all they were arm in arm again greeting guests. Draco was surprised how many people who are anti-muggle had chosen to show up to this fundraiser. Hermione and himself greeted the minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Weasleys except Ron, Draco's mother Narcissa, and Harry Potter. The night seemed to be going smoothly and successfully until Ron showed up with his date. He had swooped in with a tall, thin, gorgeous redhead on his arm, all charm and smiles. Hermione had stiffened at Draco’s side but had been polite and cordial. Draco had been proud of her. They continued greeting people until the Master of Ceremonies announced the meal. 

Draco was peppered with questions through dinner, yet none of these people seem to have the doubt in him he had in himself. He even saw a few approving nods and a couple smiles. It seemed he was on the road to defeating his past, and all he really needed was a strong power by his side to help balance him out now and again. He really felt like Hermione was that woman. He started realizing he had been neglecting the people talking to him and staring at Hermione. Dinner came to an end, and it was time for Hermione and him to deliver their speeches.

Hermione was a picture of perfection as she stood strong and proud before the banquet hall. She never stumbled or faltered as she laid out the need for protection of muggles from wizards and witches but also for young wizards and witches from muggles. She lined out how a bully is a bully and the basics of the plans to protect everyone. The applause was thunderous. Draco was going to have a hard time following her. 

On the stage he smiled, took a deep breath and said “Thank you so much again for all of your support and being here tonight. Hermione and I couldn't have made it this far in the project without your support. I have little to say to follow that fantastic speech but I do want you to know that I have plans to do everything in my power to make this bill a success. Ever since I came on to help Hermione as her assistant and we started on this project, you couldn't have denied the fire and pride behind her idea for this bill. I learned things I never knew existed and I am honored to have this chance to even the balance some. I know some people have doubt but Hermione has believed in me since day one and I will spend each day seperating myself from my Death Eater roots and bringing our wizarding community into a better future.” 

The applause for his speech was steady but not as excited as for Hermione’s but he didn't mind. He was suddenly very antsy to tell her everything on his heart. He rounded the back of the stage to see Hermione standing at the edge listening very intently to something around the corner. He came up behind her. Ron was arguing with his date. 

“She couldn't have done all that, she’s the most boring person in the world.” 

His date snorted, “Are you sure your not just upset a woman you used to be with is rising so fast through the government?”

“That's preposterous, she just slept her way up or something.” 

A resounding slap reached their ears.

“No wonder she left your sorry ass.” Draco seethed.

They heard heels stomp off and Ron muttering under his breath. When Hermione turned to face him she jumped, “Oh I didn't hear you come up, did you umm hear that?” 

Draco grasped her shoulders gently. “He is the stupidest man alive if he can't see how brilliant you are. Not to mention how beautiful and kind and compassionate. I would be the happiest man on earth if you would be my lady and let me show you just how special you are. He leaned in and kissed her long, and gentle. When he pulled away she was smiling and he felt his heart glow with warmth. 

“It nice to know that I can believe in myself without the worry of what Ron thought about me dragging me down anymore. But it’s even better to have someone else say I am worth fighting for.” She pulled his face to hers and kissed him back.


End file.
